


Pretty Paper, Pretty Ribbons

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [19]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Play, Bondage, Burritos, Butt Plugs, Edging, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter Parker is a great Dom, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Schmoop, Vibrators, Wade Wilson is a great Sub, conveniently huge bathroom mirror, sexualization of xmas presents, wheat grass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: On their first day at the cabin, Peter opens an early Xmas present.(....It's Wade.)





	Pretty Paper, Pretty Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> I have the honor of posting the first kinky vignette of 12 of notlucy and my We Wish You a Merry Kinkmas series!
> 
> You don't need to have read the rest of the series to appreciate this fic -- just know that in this 'verse, Tony and Bucky and Peter are sometimes Little, and Wade and Steve and Peggy (and Pepper) take care of them, and they're all staying at a cabin together for the holidays.
> 
> If you WANT to catch up on this series, start with Way Up North Where the Air Gets Cold by notlucy and me.
> 
> If you REALLY want to catch up on this whole 'verse, read notlucy's Brownstone in Brooklyn series (ww3some) and my Domestikink series (spideypool). You can even just read the ones tagged "age play."
> 
> Some of the vignettes are more pure fluffy holiday goodness, but this one is naughty. *giggles*

“Is this an herb?”

Everyone looked up from the groceries they were putting away in the cabin’s spacious kitchen to see Steve holding what looked like a small garden.

“Um, actually, that’s wheatgrass,” Tony said, helpfully. “For smoothies.”

“So,” Steve said, still holding the grass uncertainly, “fridge?”

“Are we going to be able to eat all of this in nine days?” Pepper wondered aloud as she tucked three bags of potatoes into the pantry. 

Steve and Bucky laughed, heartily. “We’ll need to go back to town for more food,” Peggy told her, gently. “Possibly on a daily basis.”

“I don’t remember getting these,” Bucky said with happy surprise as he pulled a bargain-sized box of frozen, cheap-ass burritos from one of the bags.

He let out an “oof” as Wade suddenly wrapped around him, covering the box with his body and looking around furtively. “I will share them with you,” he whispered, “if you won’t tell Peter I have them.”

“Hm, I dunno,” Bucky teased, “why would I want a delicious beef burrito when I could have a wheatgrass smoothie?”

“Don’t touch my wheatgrass, Comrade Otter-pop,” Tony said, fiercely. “Wade, protect my wheatgrass and I’ll see that Peter never finds out.”

“Never finds out what?” Peter asked casually as he dropped into the room from the ceiling, making Tony and Steve spill the groceries they were holding.

“Must you do that?” Tony asked, picking up the haricot verts that had fallen out of their bag.

“Stairs are dumb,” Peter shrugged, turned to Wade with a smile. “Hi, you.”

“Hello,” Wade greeted, returning his sweetie’s light kiss. “D’you get everything in okay?”

“I did.” And suddenly Wade realized that Peter was wearing That Smile, and had That Look in his eyes, the one that said Peter had been plotting and was about to reveal a surprise which would almost certainly involve Wade’s person in exciting ways.

“I’ll help with the groceries. Why don’t you go on upstairs and start getting us unpacked?” Peter instructed, sending him out of the kitchen with a pat on the ass that made Wade let out a tiny squeal.

Wade heard a bit of mischievous snickering come from Peggy (who was about halfway through her Unpacking Wine which had followed her Arrival Wine very closely) as he ascended the stairs. The thought of Peggy Carter, of all of their friends, kind of knowing something kinky was about to happen to him, well -- it was going to be a very merry Xmas.

Wade opened the door to the little room that would be theirs for the next several days -- it was precious with a nice big four-poster (hooray) and a few gorgeous antique pieces and the gayest little pattern on the lacy bedspread. Just as he’d suspected, one of their neon-colored sticky-notes from home was stuck in the middle of the bed so that it couldn’t be missed. Wade hummed with happy as he plucked it up to read Peter’s adorably terrible handwriting:

Merry Xmas! Gift-wrap yourself for me. Supplies in bathroom. Ten minutes.

Wade stumbled a little from arousal-dizziness as he opened the door to their bathroom, which was also perfect -- nice big tub/shower combo, wide sink with a very comprehensive mirror, supergay towels that matched the supergay bedspread --

And laid out neatly on the wide sink was an assortment of things that made Wade’s breath catch in his throat.

There were three pairs of holiday-themed panties to choose from, in a range of colors and designs. There were also three pairs of silky, holiday-themed stockings, each with a matching garter belt. There were three rolls of wrapping ribbon (with scissors and tape set next to them). Their box of dildos from home lay open on the sink, and Wade could see that a few new additions were among them. As usual, Peter had given him just enough choices to make it fun but not so many that he was overwhelmed.

When he was able to breathe again, he spent a few of his precious minutes just picking up each item and squee-ing over it -- what a delightful idea and of course Peter would come up with something wonderful to kick off their vacation. He spent another of his ten minutes standing, looking at the colorful array, holding one of the new dildos (electric blue!) and trying not to get emotional over how sweet his Spidey was, that he would do something like this for him, that he wanted him like this. 

Then, he shook all the gayness out of himself and set to picking out some panties.

He hadn’t even seen the stilettos arranged along the sink, all from his own collection, but buying heels for someone else was a bit risky and he was glad for Peter’s choice. He chose the candy-cane-patterned panties in a bikini cut, the red-and-black striped stockings (which kind of clashed with his panties but the black stripes were see-through sooo) and his favorite black stilettos. 

He relished the feeling as he rolled them up his long legs, careful not to tear or pull the fabric. The sensation of being restricted, encased, was always intoxicating, but infinitely more so when he knew that Peter’s hands would soon be touching the stockings, running his hands along Wade’s thighs and anywhere else he felt like. He expertly fastened the garter belt, afixed the stockings to it -- poor Peter had failed spectacularly the one time he’d tried to fasten stockings on Wade, and the memory made him giggle a little. His silly, sexy Spidey.

He should have selected his ribbon before getting all done up in the stockings, in retrospect, but he had time to wrap at least the important bits if not as much of himself as he would like to. Selecting the satin ribbon (because silk could slip or tighten, and the gold lame was tempting for its tackiness but way too scratchy for where this was going), he cut off a good-sized strip and started wrapping it around his own scrotum, singing a new carol that he’d written himself (“Jingle Balls”) as he did so.

As he was starting to wrap the ribbon once more, strapping his Jingle Balls to his dick, his eyes landed on their dildo box where, on top of the prodigious pile, there sat a new, tiny little vibrator.

Perfect.

Ten minutes went by fast and, unlike any other time in his life, Peter was very punctual when it came to kink. He was just finishing wrapping his torso when he heard Peter coming upstairs (actually using the stairs this time and probably rolling his eyes about it). Wade’s heart leapt into his throat -- had he done well? Had he wrapped himself enough? Too much? Would Peter mind that his panties clashed with his stockings?

His pulse was pounding so loudly in his ears when the door to their bedroom started slowly swinging open that he was completely unable to strike a becoming pose.

Judging by the look on Peter’s face when he laid eyes on Wade’s wrapping job, it wasn’t a problem. And he didn’t mind about panties clashing with stockings.

“Look at you,” Peter said in a hushed voice, pushing the door closed behind him. 

Wade felt his face go hot as Peter circled him, taking his time, looking him up and down. “Such a pretty present,” he murmured, grinning in a decidedly predatory fashion, “I should put you under my tree and open you on Xmas.”

Part of Wade wanted to make a sassy, sexy quip back, but what with the following instructions and being looked at and praised, all he could do was duck his head and flutter his eyelashes.

Peter laughed softly, tilting his head up with a finger under his chin. “Are you shy, cutie?”

Wade felt himself blush -- goddamn Spidey looking at him and telling him he was pretty and calling him cutie. 

“Aw, you are shy,” Peter teased affectionately. “I don’t know if I can wait until Xmas to open such a cute present.”

Wade’s breath hitched as Peter’s hands went straight to his hips, fingers rubbing over the slinky fabric of the candy-cane panties.

“These go perfectly with a surprise I have for you,” he commented, appreciatively. “How did you know?”

Wade shrugged a bit, giggling quietly, enjoying his “delicate flower” role. Peter’s hands continued their exploration, palming his (now pretty gosh darn erect) cock, but gently, as if he somehow knew there was a prettily-tied bow under there that he shouldn’t muss. Wade gasped and had to hold onto his shoulders for balance.

“Ooh,” Peter giggled, “is my present excited to be opened?”

Wade nodded, biting his lip to keep from panting in an unladylike fashion.

Peter’s mischievous eyes turned a bit feral. “You want me to be rip you open, baby? Tear off your paper?”

Wade moaned. Were they really going with this gift-wrapping metaphor? Yes, yes they were, and it was hot. 

“I don’t know,” Peter mused, fingertips brushing over the stripes of his stockings, just as he’d imagined, “you’re so pretty and you worked so hard, maybe I should unwrap you really slowly, like, undo every piece of tape and fold every little bit of ribbon I take off. Save it to use next year.”

Wow yeah they were really going for this metaphor. Wade had a feeling he’d have to bleach his brain to keep from making inappropriate noises as they all unwrapped their presents on Xmas morning.

Peter finally pulled him close, lips at his ear. “You are so beautiful, baby. You’ve done a perfect job for me. Do you want your surprise?”

Wade nodded. “Can you say ‘yes’ for me, gorgeous?” Peter asked, gently, sending a thrill right down through Wade’s entire person.

“Yes,” he said, breathily. “Yes, please.”

“That’s my good girl,” Peter praised. “C’mere.”

Peter placed one hand on the small of his back and led him over to the bed, and thank goodness he did because Wade’s legs had turned to jello -- he fucking loved when Spidey feminized him. 

He glanced sideways to see the two of them in the large bathroom mirror -- his tall, bulky form all trussed up in sexy lingerie and Spidey’s small, strong figure fully clothed -- and instead of horrified at the sight of himself he was oddly...not proud, maybe, but pleased.

“You friggin’ rock those heels, babe,” Peter commented as he guided Wade to kneel in the center of the mattress, facing him. 

Wade just giggled, delicately -- when they were in this dynamic, Peter got to compliment him all he wanted, and Wade got to just take it, not respond, not deflect. He noticed that Peter had positioned him so that he could still see them both in the wonderfully big bathroom mirror.

Spidey leaned in and pressed a kiss against his bare shoulder, making him hum, happily. “Let’s see what’s under here,” he murmured, hooking his thumbs into the sides of Wade’s panties.

Wade swallowed a moan as Peter carefully, slowly slid the slinky fabric down, pulling it out and over his neatly-wrapped Grown-Up Parts.

“Ooh,” Peter giggled, and a thrill shot through Wade’s chest to see how pleased he was, “bonus present.”

It took all of his willpower to keep his hands submissively at his sides as Spidey inspected his work, playfully nudging his (very erect) cock side to side to get a good look at how it was wrapped. And then, Peter’s eyes went wide.

Now -- Wade had wondered, when he had hidden his little “treat,” whether or not his love’s Spidey-senses would allow him to hear the very faint sound of the little bullet vibrator. The answer, judging by the way Peter looked up at him, was yes.

“Oh, wow,” Peter exhaled, his sudden arousal making him lose a bit of his Dom-cool.

Wade assumed he would then be unwrapped, the little vibrator removed (possibly by Spidey’s tongue?) but instead, his love continued to gaze at him. Then, he experimentally nudged at the ribbon wrapping Wade’s cock and scrotum together, smiling when he saw that it was too tight to slip his finger underneath.

“Let’s leave that where it is,” he said with a wry smile, “if you’re comfortable enough, cutie.”

Oh my. He’d tied it securely to keep the itty vibrator in place, but he hadn’t considered that use. Why hadn’t he, knowing his devious little spider as he did, anticipated this? 

Peter was watching him, expectantly, and he nodded, stomach flipping deliciously as he realized that he’d basically strapped himself into his own mini torture chamber. His Spidey grinned at him, pleased, then quickly arranged him so that he was long-ways on the bed, shoulders pressed into the mattress and ass high in the air. Wade allowed himself to be putty in Peter’s hands as he turned his head to the side, laying his cheek against the bedspread so that he could see himself in that amazing bathroom mirror.

“Stay,” Peter instructed, unnecessarily, but it still gave Wade a pleasant shiver. He watched as his Spidey crossed the room to their luggage, opening one of the bags he’d forbidden Wade from touching, and pulled out a large-ish red stocking, like the kind one might hang over a fireplace. He brought it over to the bed, looking at Wade’s prone body the way one might look at a steak covered in melting butter, and set it down on the pillows just above his head.

Wade watched in the mirror as Spidey moved down the bed, behind him. His breath came out in a huff when he felt gentle fingers stroke at his ass. 

The excitingly animalistic groan that came out of his beloved let him know that Peter had found the other surprise that he’d been too distracted to notice before. “Oh, honey,” he praised, “look at you. How are you so perfect, huh?”

Wade moaned eagerly, watching in the mirror as Peter tugged at the end of the relatively-big-but-very-subtle plug he’d worked into himself minutes before. 

“Better make sure this slides out easy.”

He barely had time to suck in a breath before he saw Peter lean over him and then felt his oh so talented tongue licking at the edges of the plug end, lighting up all of the many many nerve endings that surrounded his asshole. 

Wade outright whimpered and pushed back into the sensation, earning himself a sharp smack on his right asscheek. “Hold still, pretty present,” Peter instructed in an even voice, and he tried so hard to obey as Peter’s tongue and lips worked all around the base of the plug. 

That, combined with the tiny but persistent vibrator, reduced him to a mewling, drippy mess by the time Peter deemed him slick enough to remove the plug, which came out with a wonderfully filthy “pop” sound.

Two warm fingers slid into him easily. He watched in the mirror as Peter smiled, pleased, feeling how open and ready he was. 

Wade tried not to whine when Peter removed his fingers. He watched attentively as he came back to the head of the bed, pulling a box out of the stocking and opening it to reveal …a great big candy cane. A great big glass candy cane.

“The wonderful thing about glass,” Peter explained as he removed the sizeable dildo and held it aloft, “is that it holds temperature really well.”

Wade’s breath came out in a rush. Goddamn, he loved his little science nerd.

Peter leaned down and kissed him on the temple. “I wonder what temperature it’s holding right now.”

Wade’s vision must have blanked out for a moment because the next thing he knew, Peter was behind him again. He held his breath as two fingers slid back into his open, waiting hole, scissoring and twisting a bit before leaving him empty again. 

He thought about Peter preparing his giant candy cane before coming downstairs earlier. Had he buried it in ice-packs? Or their heating-pad, maybe? Who knew what he’d brought with him in the Forbidden Bag to get ready for this moment?

Then, he felt the smooth glass bulb against him, and suddenly he knew -- heating-pad.

He felt the almost-too-warm bulb pushing at his oh-so-sensitive skin, watching in the mirror as it slid easily into him, filling him up. The burn from the significant size combined with the warmed glass made him cry out, breathily.

“Very nice,” Spidey praised, patting him on the ass right where he’d spanked earlier. 

Then, Peter started fucking him with the giant candy cane -- slowly.

He watched the curved end, held securely in Peter’s hand, lazily work in and out of his own ass, felt the tip pressing against his inner wall in just the right spot. Wade nearly sobbed as he felt the heat rise in his core -- he’d done this to himself, and why was that so incredibly hot?

After what felt like a decade, Spidey picked up some speed, nearly fucking him properly, striking his prostate with the warmed bulb with just enough pressure to get somewhere. He tried desperately to keep his eyes open, to keep watching Peter watch him, biting his pretty lip as he mercilessly enjoyed Wade’s writhing. He cried out brokenly as an orgasm nearly crested and then went away goddamnit -- choked off by the festive red satin tied around his cock.

“My good girl,” Spidey murmured, catching his eyes in the mirror, “so good for me, so pretty --”

 

Wade whimpered into the bedspread, letting the praise wash over him, and he gave himself up to the helplessness, sobbing and moaning without shame as Peter fucked him with the amazingly-still-warm dildo. 

After what felt like hours (and a thousand ruined orgams) later, Peter pressed the candy cane into him so that it nudged his prostate and left it there. He eased Wade down to lay prone on his back, careful to avoid the spot of cum that his poor, weeping cock had dribbled onto the bed.

“You’re okay, honey,” Peter laughed, kissing his chest just above where the ribbon started, “I’m gonna take care of you, don’t you worry.”

Wade sighed, trying not to squirm too much as Spidey tugged up the edge of the ribbon that wrapped his torso, and thank goodness it was slippery enough that he didn’t have to lift his body for it to slide out from under him as Peter unwrapped, kissing/biting each strip of skin that he revealed. He took his sweet time, but instead of torturous it was -- grounding, settling, letting Wade focus on the feeling of Peter’s mouth on him instead of the burning in his core.

When he finally -- finally -- made it to the end of the ribbon, just above where the garter belt wrapped around his hips, Peter indulged a moment, sucking hard at the skin above his groin, licking at Wade’s navel, which made him let out a weak little yelp.

“I think I’ll leave this on,” he mused as he fingered the straps of the garter that held Wade’s stockings in place. “It’s just feels so nice, huh?”

Wade moaned his agreement as Peter ran his fingers up and down his thighs on top of the slick material, then moved to the ribbon holding his cock. He turned his head to the side, watching in the mirror as Peter, grinning like the fox that caught a whole mess of chickens, leaned down and took one end of the ribbon between his teeth. And pulled.

Fuck -- Wade whimpered as the fabric tugged together before coming undone. He made himself open his eyes and watch as Peter laid the ribbon aside, lifted his straining cock away and then, just as he’d hoped, bent forward to remove the teeny vibrator with his mouth.

Wade groaned at the sensation Peter’s fingers, lips, and tongue on his balls, the skin made even more sensitive by its recent captivity. He nearly screamed as his love’s amazingly flexible tongue pressed the vibrator into his flesh.

Strong hands suddenly held his wrists down. The feeling of the vibrator was gone, but he could seriously not have cared any fucking less because Peter took all of him into his mouth, opening his throat, encasing him, and the warm glass still pressed inside of him, moving with him --

He did not last long, but that was perfectly okay -- the ghosts of the several orgasms that had been cruelly cut off by the ribbon around his cock more than made up for it, creating one giant, holiday extravaganza of an orgasm that left him shaking and sobbing.

Good thing he had a nice, warm, comforting Spidey to hold him, whispering a litany of praise and sweet words in his ear as he recovered.

“Later,” Peter instructed when he pawed at poor, neglected Spidey Junior. “When we go to bed, I promise, and you get to say how. Sound good?”

Mmm, it did. 

“Should we --” Wade slurred against Peter’s t-shirt-clad shoulder, “-- like -- go be social?”

Peter sighed, pressing a kiss against the top of his head. “Yeah, I guess we should get dinner started. Evidently the Super Soldiers have to be fed on a regular schedule or they get bitey.”

“We could make arrabiata,” Wade suggested, sitting up. “That’s tasty and can be made quickly in large quantities.”

“Or we could just warm up disgusting frozen burritos for everyone.”

Wade stopped in his tracks like a rabbit in headlights. He momentarily considered feigning ignorance, but Peter was smirking at him, knowingly. “You are not subtle, my love. Assuming you were trying to hide those from me.”

And then Peter was aiming his Stern, Omniscient Professor look at him. Wade suddenly knew exactly what he wanted for bedtime sex.

He started unfastening the straps on his garter belt to take off his stockings, when Peter’s hands covered his, stopping them. 

“Let’s uh -- leave these on.” 

Moments later, they bounded downstairs, trying very hard not to giggle madly, Wade’s stockings securely hidden beneath his house pants. It was going to be a very merry Xmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Blessings to Vixen13 for alerting me to the existence of giant glass candy cane dildos!!
> 
> And blessings to Cody_Thomas for explaining to me how boy-type parts work and the wonderful idea of the hidden surprise!vibrator!!
> 
> Stay tuned tomorrow for a kinky Stucky vignette from notlucy!
> 
> Tumble us: 
> 
> https://notlucy.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://crockzilla.tumblr.com/


End file.
